villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gol Acheron
Gol Acheron is one of the two main antagonists, alongside his wicked sister Maia, of Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. He was voiced by Dee Snider. History Gol's past prior to The Precursor Legacy is unknown. Samos remarks, when Gol is first mentioned, that "no one has spoken to Gol in ages". However, since Samos is implied to have seen Gol before, "ages" is likely to mean roughly 10 years. It is seemingly that old Samos told to Young Samos to give the Rift Gate and Rift Rider to Gol so he can maintain them until the day when Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira would later find them. At some point prior to the game, Gol (and Maia) were driven insane by their exposure to Dark Eco, and planned to recreate the world by flooding it with Dark Eco from the Precursor Silos scattered throughout the land. To that end, they used Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts to rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor robot. They also kidnapped the four other Sages - Samos, the Blue Sage, the Red Sage and the Yellow Sage - in order to draw on their power. Gol is obviously evil, and probably the unofficial leader of the duo, but doesn't seem to possess Maia's sadistic tendencies. They were presumed dead after Jak destroyed their robot and the remains they were in sank into the Silo; however, Samos hinted that they may return, emphasising that "the Dark Eco probably destroyed them". Appearance Gol's age is difficult to guess due to his strange appearance. His skin has been turned grayish-blue, like Dark Jak, by his long exposure to Dark Eco, and his jaw appears to have grown bony spurs, just like some (if not all) of the lurkers have. The glove that he wears on his right hand has several tubes entering his skin; the reason for this is unknown. It is also unknown why Gol wears a belt that dangles three spherical weights. It is possible that due to the large amount of Dark Eco exposure he uses them as a means of weighing his body down to prevent it from floating away. It may also be a symbol of him being in a state controled by Dark Eco forever. Gol has a distorted voice, and his breathing is labored. Gol's appearance prior to his exposure to Dark Eco is not known, But he is at first unrecognizable to Samos, hinting that the changes that he has undergone are quite substantial. Powers and Abilities Gol uses his mastery of Dark Eco to fly and to teleport. Since Jak fights the robot and not the Sages themselves, it is unknown what his offensive capabilities may be. However, since he and Maia were able to capture the other Sages (and Maia mentions that the Red Sage, who is the strongest of the good sages, gave up with little effort), his power abilities may be substantial, though less than that of their incomplete Precursor Robot - which was defeated by Jak. Other Appearances Despite Samos's hinting at the end of The Precursor Legacy, Gol and Maia have not yet resurfaced. However, Gol makes a cameo appearance in Daxter, during one of the dream sequences. Trivia *Gol's surname, "Acheron", is identical to the name of the river of woe that circled the Underworld in Greek mythology. *Gol and Maia are twins, according to a trivia question on an old (now defunct) Naughty Dog Precursor Legacy website. *Gol is named after Gil Archeron, the man who supposedly made the first Jak and Daxter game; The Lost Levels. *Gol was voiced by Twisted Sister frontman Dee Snider. *Despite Samos's hinting at the end of The Precursor Legacy, the siblings have not yet resurfaced. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic